And baby makes three
by rebeccag239
Summary: Set in season 4 Emma starts to feel ill and goes to see the nurse not realising this could be the start of a brand new life. Christmas one shot for all my friends.


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

Well here it is. My Christmas one shot that I do every year, as always I will do a thank you post at the end of the fic but until then I hope you all enjoy this fic, and it is set in season four. And Merry Christmas everyone!

And baby makes three..

"Come in…" Emma Schuester replied as she finished filing away the last of the college transcripts for the senior year. She just had Tina and Artie in to speak about their preferred college choices and was just filing away their forms when she heard a sharp knock on the door. However she smiled when she saw the figure of Sam Evans standing there

"Hey Mrs S" Sam smiled running an hand through his blonde hair and Emma smiled back "I haven't come for anything in general just wanted to wish you and Mr Schue a merry Christmas. And to also add that me and Rory will be helping out at the homeless shelter again this year" he grinned as he sat down in the chair opposite Emma "And Mercedes is fine too" he replied. He still kept in touch with his girlfriend after his synchronised swimming helped win Mercedes over and after Nationals the previous year; they had decided to start dating but long distance

"That`s great" Emma replied with a grin "I'm glad you two got back together" She then lurched as something made her feel like throwing up in her stomach and Sam glanced at her curiously "Probably some dodgy turkey or something from Christmas I told W-Mr Schue that we shouldn't have kept it" She shook her head and Sam just nodded

"I better get going. Rory said he wanted to meet up" he replied. He, Sam and Sugar had become quite good friends and the trio often went round together. He stood at the door and glanced at Emma who had started to look quite pale but Sam didn't want to pry, He left the office and Emma leaned back in her chair running her hands in her hair until her cellphone started ringing

"H-Hi" she said croakily

"Hey sweetie" Will replied with a slight smile sitting by the piano working on some more songs for Regionals "Em" he said slowly "You don't sound so good I`m coming to see you" he exclaimed jumping up off the piano bench and grabbing his brown jacket

"Will no I`m fine really" Emma replied "It's probably that horrible turkey I mean it wasn't horrible but out of date. You never know with meat" she replied and Will sighed sitting back down on the bench

"Are you sure?" Will said concerned and Emma nodded

"I'm sure" she said firmly "IL go home later and have some rest" she replied

"Well at least go and see the school nurse" Will replied "Get it proper checked out" Emma sighed as she knew how Will liked to worry and Will just shook his head "It's not just this it's the start of the new school term. Plenty of the kids have flu virus and I don't want to make it into something bigger than it is" Emma nodded and knew he was right

"Ok I'll go and see the nurse" she replied and knew she had been defeated by her husband "Are you going to be long sorting the songs out?" She murmured as another bout of nausea hit her stomach.

"Probably be about another few hours so if I'm not home for a while I'll still be here" Emma nodded knowing how sometimes he got so wrapped up in the song choices. She remembered how for Nationals he didn't come home all night and was only found when Rachel and Finn contacted her saying he was asleep on the piano in the choir room. Not to mention Sectionals this year when Sue had slipped something in his drink and he had woke up with only half an hour to go for the meet.

"I love you" she whispered and Will hid a small smile.

"I love you too" he muttered "I'll see you at home" he replied before he hit the end call button and Emma felt her stomach lurching again. She picked up her black bag and ran to the nearest bathroom to try and keep the sickness to a minimum

"Hey Mr Schue" Blaine smiled as he headed into the choir room. Will looked up surprised to see Blaine there and gave a small smile to the curly headed senior boy.

"Blaine hey" Will grinned "I thought everyone had gone home" he looked kinda confused and Blaine shook his head

"I needed to speak to Brad about something and then I needed to speak to Mrs Schue about something but she wasn't in her office. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Blaine looked puzzled

"She did say something about going to the nurse's office and then she probably will have headed home" Will replied writing some more notes down on paper. Blaine nodded and gave a faint smile

"Doesn't matter ill speak to her tomorrow" he replied sitting opposite Will at the piano and placing his bag on the floor next to Will`s brown one.

"You did great at Sectionals by the way" Will gave a grin and Blaine tried to hide his grin. "No seriously you and Tina were fantastic and I know I have been worried since we lost the others but you and Rory and Tina and Sugar have really kicked things up a notch. And Artie, Artie`s taken things to a whole new level" Will shook his head in amazement

"He`s done well with the new kids that`s for sure" Blaine hid a smile and Will nodded "I hope Mrs S gets better soon I don't like her to see her unwell" there was an hint of panic to Blaine`s voice and Will placed an hand on his shoulder

"Blaine I am sure she will be fine. Trust me" he smiled and Blaine nodded

"I better get going me and Kurt have our nightly Skype` chat planned" he gave a grin and Will nodded. He had a soft spot for their relationship ever since he met Blaine at Dalton and Kurt had told Will that he liked Blaine. He fiddled with some sheets as Blaine fiddled nervously with his bow tie.

"How is Kurt?" he replied

"Good" Blaine replied "I mean obviously he`s in New York now I`m in Lima still but he came back home for Christmas and so did Rachel and we all had a big family meal". Blaine saw the hidden wistful look in his teachers eyes and hid a faint smile "But yeah everything is fine" Blaine added on

"Good" Will nodded. Blaine then left the choir room and Will hit his head on the piano trying to work out what to do next, plus also he was also quite worried about Emma. I mean what if it wasn't just a stomach bug, it was something else quite serious and he couldn't stand to lose her again. He then scolded himself for thinking these things as he carried on making lyric notes on his sheets

"Em I`m home" Will called out placing his Superman lunch box on top of the cabinet and took his jacket and scarf off. He looked puzzled as he didn't hear any reply and thought she must be in bed asleep. Entering the living area he was about to switch the television on when he swore he could hear some sniffling coming from their bedroom. Frowning a little he decided to see what was wrong and to his shock he saw a bent over Emma knelt on the floor just as she had been when she had her major relapse when her parents came for dinner

"Em?" Will said confused standing at the doorway. Emma remained bent but then looked up at her husband

"Will I thought you would be still at school" she replied puzzled standing up

"I finished earlier than I expected plus I was worried about you…" Will replied slowly "What did the nurse say?" he said puzzled. Something must be seriously wrong if she was praying she hadn't prayed since her relapse

"Well the nurse said I needed to go to the hospital" Emma started to say but was interrupted by Will grabbing her arm

"Hospital, oh Em I didn't think it was quite as serious as that!" Will replied sadness appearing on his face "I promise whatever you have I will soon get it cured. Nothing is worth more than your health" he said seriously and he was puzzled when Emma started smirking "W-what`s so funny" Will replied puzzled

"Well it turned out that I needed to go to the hospital because the nurse said it could be morning sickness. And when I got to the hospital they confirmed the pregnancy. We're having a baby Will!" Emma replied joy spreading across the red heads face

"A-are you sure!" Will croaked out and Emma nodded sharply

"That`s why I was praying then I was thanking God for everything he has done for me. First bringing you into my life, then marrying you and now our baby on the way" Emma smiled gently as Will scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately before they both collapsed together on the bed. Sometimes people say Two`s company three`s a crowd but for the Schuester`s they knew that three was the best number they could wish to have.

And there you go. Now for a few shoutouts. I would like to thank Charlotte, Nicole, Holly and Kristin for all their nice reviews this year and for keeping me going when I felt down or fed up. Also I would also to thank the rest of the gang on the wemma glee club forum, there are too many of you to mention but you all know who you are, thank you to listening to all my ramblings and speculation during the last twelve months of glee I think we have all needed it. I should really thank Jayma and Matt as well because without them there wouldn't be no Emma and Will therefore no fanfiction to write. And finally to anyone else who I may have forgotten this message is for you thank you for reading and reviewing and ill promise to try and keep the good work up in 2012. That`s if I haven't been killed by glee on the 17th January haha.

Hope everyone has a very merry Christmas too and a happy new year. I think it's going to be a good one for the wemma fandom.


End file.
